Calvin and Hobbes Last Big Adventure
by Hyenaman200
Summary: Calvin and Hobbes have one last adventure, lost memorys, love affairs (Susie and calvin of course) and time traveling mayhem and Calvin must face his fear that he never wanted to find. Losin his friend to a villainous evil.


**Calvin and Hobbes**

**The Last Rose Petal**

**Before reading I do not own Calvin and Hobbes. Orignally this idea was to be a indepednt Cartoon for Watterson but was canceled due to artists lack and money problems but still it is a good fan fiction so please read and give your opinions on it.**

**"There is a Mystical quality to Bill Wattersons work. What we have here is no mere comic strip...we have a creation by watterson the alchemist who has conjured forth a work of subtely, character and depth far out of proportion to his tender years. His work is Magic."**

**-Pat Oliphant from the The Foreword of the Book "Something Under the Bed is Drooling"**

**Enjoy.**

**Winter. A small house lays on a street paved with other houses. All the same size, some two story some one. A car pulls into the distance in front of one particluar house. Out steps a young man probably in his late 20's and a young woman probably in her mid 20's. He steps up to the steps of the house.**

**"its been a while..." he says to himself. He opens the door. The house is dusty and old. it has a familar tune to it though. The young woman looks around the house brushing away cob webs and picking up family pictures and setting them in a box marked "Fragile". The man walks up the stairs. he holds the guard railings. he walks down the hall way and into a room. It appears to be a small childs room with toys all over the place. The man looks over and see's a stuffed toy. Its tattered and and torne. its a stuffed tiger..the end of its tail chopped off, one of his button eyes gone, and his body is covered in dust.**

**The man looks obessivly at the doll. A tear. A tear hits the dolls dusty face and the man says "Its good to see you again...pal..." he then crys and a small voice says to him..."I missed you too."**

**20 years ago**

**Its Summer time. the day when all children can stay home and do what they want. One of those children is a young lad with a remarkable mind. he has a friendly tiger named Hobbes and every year they go on adventure after adventure. But this year will be totally different as calvin will learn the stage of his life he never wants to face...growing up and putting memorys behind.**

**End of Prolouge**

**Chapter 1**

**The House**

**On top of a hill in the middle of the small forest two figures play. They throw a ball at each other and run around in different directions. Signs around them say "Saftey Zone" and "Invisble Area". Meet Calvin the young boy with a wild imagination and his stuffed pal Hobbes. Soon the two drop what they are doing and get into the wagon.**

**"Alright Hobbes you ready?"**

**Yells Calvin.**

**"Ready when you are."**

**Responds Hobbes.**

**The bumpy ride goes on and on down a hill as they speed down the hill.**

**Calvin: "You know hobbes I just noticed life is going no where for us.**

**I mean its been years since we ever done anything good. One minute its summer then its winter and then its spring and I never have a birthday or anything happen well christmas but that happens only once I need more than that...its like...its like..."**

**The wagon begins to fly off a large cliff.**

**Hobbes:"Its like what?"**

**"I don't know I can't seem to put my mind on what Its like."**

**As te wagon crashs the two walk from the wagon.**

**Calvin: Oh man my head.**

**Hobbes:My tail hurts I think I broke something. Hey...where are we.**

**Calvin: Say your right we never really been in this area of the forest before.**

**Hobbes looks around and seems empty minded.**

**Calvin: Whats wrong? **

**Hobbes: I can't put my finger on it but its like I've been here before.**

**Calvin: hey check this out!**

**Calvin and Hobbes look to see a very old and moldy lookin house.**

**Hobbes: WoW**

**Calvin: Whats inside of it?**

**Hobbes: who knows...hmmmmm this place why is it so familar to me?**

Calvin: Maybe you were here once...I mean I found you in the forest area when I first moved here.

**Hobbes: But back then I didn't remeber anything. Weird.**

**Calvin: Well lets go look inside maybe something will spark your memory.**

**Hobbes: Alright then...(No one moves) well uhhh you go first buddy**

**Calvin: oh no you don't you go first.**

**Hobbes: Fien will both go in together.**

**Hobbes and Calvin both go into the old house.**

_**ATTENTION: The story moves in and out of situations during some time the story will change genre to sad and happy. So bear with us.**_

_**And Congrats to Swing123 for making the Calvin and Hobbes movie story you did a Great job**_


End file.
